


Hayley Smith's Last Chance

by Barrytrain



Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story featuring the best American Dad girls: Hayley Smith & Francine Smith. Yeah, another foot fetish styled story. Since these kind of stories seem to get the most views and likes. Why, I do not know...Anyways, the message here is: The person’s feet of whom you worship should be with someone amazing and someone you love very much.





	Hayley Smith's Last Chance

It was a normal, summer day in the home of the Smith family in Langley Falls. Inside of the house, only two people: Hayley and her new boyfriend: Barry were in. He had only recently introduced to the family. Unknown to them, the house though, Hayley Smith, the only daughter of the family, was laid in top of Barry on the sofa. She was wearing her usual clothing, a green headband with pink flowers on it, a black tank top shirt, a pair of skinny jeans with a white belt looped around, and a pair of sandals. Unknown to them, an older woman came in from the kitchen side of the house. It was Francine, whom was wearing her usual outfit: a pink dress, pearl necklace, and a pair of pink high heels. Barry and Hayley made out on the sofa, still believing they were alone.  
“I love you…” Hayley smiled.  
“I love you too.” Barry responded. “Why no one wanted to go out with you is a mystery.”  
“Heh. Normally, my family scare them away.” Hayley sighed.  
Francine from the kitchen couldn’t help but hear what she said and chuckled.  
Hayley and Barry looked in the direction of the kitchen.  
“M-Mum!?” Hayley shouted.  
Francine came into the living, seeing Barry and Hayley lying on the sofa.  
“I’m sorry.” Francine laughed. “It was just so funny. You and me know the reason why.”  
Hayley sat up, looking at her silently. She crossed her arms.  
“Come on Hayley, you’re not that hot.” She chuckled.  
Barry couldn’t believe how harsh Hayley’s family were as she spoke to him about the time that happened in the past. Barry was so confused about it and thought it was finally time to stand up and defend his girlfriend’s honour.  
“Hey!” He directly said to Francine. “You know you shouldn’t keep picking on Hayley like that. I find her attractive and her personality is wonderful. Isn’t that enough?”  
“What?” Francine laughed. “That’s hilarious!”  
“Mom. Just... Leave us alone.” Hayley rolled her eyes.  
Francine stopped laughing for a little bit.  
“You know what... Prove it.” She came out with.  
Barry and Hayley looked at her shockingly.  
“Mum!” Hayley shouted. “How do we prove something like…”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Barry kissed her on the lips as he held onto her hands.  
Francine laughed again.  
“No, no.” She smiled. “You need to prove you have a special bond.”  
“Why do you care?” Hayley talked back.  
“Look, I’m bored, stuck in the house most of the time while Steve is at school and your father is at work.” Francine sighed. “I just want to have fun. And I can’t believe you have such an average looking boyfriend. So make him do something unusual.”  
Francine had an idea, smirking.  
“What?” Hayley looked nervously.  
Francine sat down next to Barry and Hayley as the 2 of them sat up straight on the sofa.  
“Make your boyfriend do something... Oh I don’t know... Humiliating.” Francine demanded.  
Hayley was shocked.  
“This is getting awkward and so weird.” Hayley protested. “I’m not going to make Barry do something weird. Like, kissing my feet…”  
“That’s it!” Francine smiled. “Get Barry to kiss your feet.”  
Hayley tried to protest again until Barry interrupted.  
“No, wait Hayley.” Barry smiled at her. “If she wants proof that my love for you is real, I’ll do what she says.”  
Francine smiled evilly at him.  
“Oh ho…” Francine pondered. “Looks like you have a rather obedient boyfriend. I could even get him to do what I want.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Hayley shouted.  
Hayley couldn’t believe what her mum just said. She got a little annoyed at that remark.  
“Hey!” She shouted. “He’s mine! I can make him do what I want because he loves me. Barry, get down on the floor and remove my sandals!”  
Barry didn’t know what to think. But he did feel the urge to make his girlfriend happy.  
He got on his knees as he took of her sandals.  
"Okay, take off my sandals." Hayley ordered.   
“Yes Mistress.” Barry obeyed, removing her sandals slowly, exposing her soft barefeet.  
Hayley laid back as she relaxed. She pushed her feet closer to his face.  
"Do they stink?" She grinned.  
"Well, that’s not a hard question. All you do is wear those ugly sandals all the time.” Francine giggled.  
Barry’s eyes widened as he went dark red.  
“Th-They aren’t that bad.” Barry said softly.  
“Oh Barry. Remove my heels then.” Francine smiled.  
“I...” Barry tried to speak as Francine moved her heels closer to him.  
“Do it!” She demanded.  
“Y-Yes Miss.” Barry shivered as he removed Francine’s heels.  
Seeing this, Hayley got annoyed. She wanted to show that she couldn’t just steal her boyfriend away.  
“Oi!” Hayley shouted. “You are mine. Now kiss my feet and call me Mistress Hayley!”  
Barry cowered a little but he loved the sudden change of Hayley.  
“Yes Mistress Hayley.” Barry obeyed as he started kissing Hayley’s feet.  
“More passionately… Um... Slave.” Hayley demanded.  
Barry kissed her feet more passionately, moaning. Francine watched as she looked at Hayley.  
“Oh wow, look at you.” Francine said to Hayley. “Someone’s now becoming dominant.”  
“He’s mine alright?!” Hayley yelled, dark red. “He loves me!”  
“Well well, looks like you two are really boyfriend and girlfriend.” Francine teased. “Or does this boy just want to be humiliated?”  
“No way he wants to be dominated by you!” Hayley replied. “Say it... Slave!”  
Hayley was a little turned on as she blushed more.  
“I only want to be dominated by you Mistress Hayley. Not Francine.” Barry replied back.  
“Mistress Francine slave!” Francine shouted.  
“Yes Mistress Francine.” Barry instantly replied, shaking.  
“Hey!” Hayley said shocked.  
“Heh. Guess he does like to be talked down too. I bet he would be my slave more than he wants to be yours.” Francine smiled. “Does little slave want to be dominated by his girlfriends hot mum?”  
“Don’t answer!” Hayley butted in as she shoved her whole foot in Barry’s mouth. “He will like my feet more than yours.”  
Francine just watched Barry’s fill mouth, grinning.  
“What?” Hayley asked.  
“Your boyfriend really is cute. Especially looking like that.” Francine commented.  
Hayley and Barry both blushed more. Even Barry couldn’t believe what he was doing. Francine looked at Hayley’s expression.  
“What’s up?” She asked.  
“This... Is quite hot mum.” Hayley smiled evilly as she removed her foot from Barry’s mouth.  
There was so much drool on Hayley’s foot from Barry.  
“Lick Slave!” Hayley commanded.  
“Yes Mistress Hayley.” Barry obeyed as he licked her feet up and down, nice and slowly, licking off the drool and making her feet more wet.  
“You know…” Hayley smiled. “My heel isn’t too wet.”  
Hayley stuck her heel in Barry’s mouth.  
“Suck it…” She moaned softly.  
Barry sucked her dry heel hard.  
“Mmm… That feels good.” Hayley moaned with pleasure. “I guess this is great for you right Slave?”  
“Yes Mistress Hayley.” Barry replied.  
“Good boy” Hayley replied, patting Barry on the head with her other foot.  
After a little while, Barry then sucked all of her toes simultaneously as well as licking in between each toe, which only made Hayley moan even more.  
“You really love these feet don’t you slave?” Hayley moaned, blushing.  
“Yes Mistress Hayley.” Barry said. “I love it when you blush.”  
This only made Hayley blush even more, changing her attitude back to before this happened..  
“I… Love you slave Barry” Hayley smiled, pulling him towards her as she kissed him on the lips passionately.  
Francine looked over, smirking.  
“You know, I think slave wants to try me…” Francine smiled. “Let’s see how he feels then.”  
“No mum!” Hayley shouted.  
“Awwww…” Francine laughed. “Scared you will lose him? How about if he likes my feet more than yours, you both have to be my foot slave. But if you win, I’ll buy you your own house that you and Barry can live in.”  
Hayley and Barry were shocked.  
“What?!” Hayley yelled in surprise.  
“That’s how much I think I can win this bet.” Francine laughed. “I will enjoy your submission slave!”  
She tugged hard on Barry, making him come in front in Francine as she placed her feet directly on his face.  
“Worship my goddess feet!” Francine shouted as she slapped Barry with her foot.  
“Yes Mistress Francine.” He obeyed.  
He gently kissed Francine’s feet all over, moving to licking the soles up and down, nice and slow, making sure it was passionate. Hayley just watched in shock.  
‘So, so sexy…’ Barry thought to himself as he kept licking. ‘Softer and bigger than Hayley’s. But hers has some freshness to it from just wearing sandals.  
Francine moaned to herself as she shoved her heel very hard in Barry’s mouth.  
“Suck it!” She moaned as Barry obeyed automatically, feeling like he was entranced.  
“Mmm… That feels good.” Francine moaned with pleasure.  
“Thank you Mistress Francine” Barry said, muffled from her smooth heel in his mouth.  
“Oh yes!” Francine smiled. “I hope you and your girlfriend worship these wonderfully.”  
Hayley looked at Francine’s feet curious yet concerned.  
‘Come on love. Don’t do this to me.’ Hayley thought, begging in her head.  
“Looks like someone might be enjoying my feet more than my daughters…” Francine teased. “Right slave?”  
Barry remained silent, as he stopped sucking he heel.  
Francine tugged hard.  
“Yes Mistress Francine you say slave!” Francine angrily said.  
“N-No Mistress… I, I mean… No Francine!” Barry replied back angrily. “This is what I mean! You can be so horrible to Hayley sometimes!”  
Francine was really surprised at the sudden change of attitude of Barry. Was Barry really, truly standing up for his woman?  
“I love Hayley and I prefer to be hers than yours!” Barry spoke back. “I would even be on her hand and foot if she wanted me to!”  
Hayley grabbed him immediately and kissed him, afterwards hugging him.  
“Thank you Barry.” She cried. “I love you so much!”  
Francine looked over smiling.  
“Well, well…” Francine said. “Looks like I have proved it after all. You really do have true feelings for her.”  
She gave a set of keys to Hayley as Hayley looked at them in surprise.  
“M-Mum...?” Hayley stuttered.  
“I brought the house in advance. If you lost, I would’ve made that house a huge dungeon or something.” Francine joked.  
Hayley and Barry were even more shocked.  
“Actually, I could’ve given it to Roger or something.” Francine giggled. “Sorry for acting the way I did. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t leave my daughter.”  
Hayley looked at the keys, holding them tight.  
“I can’t… I can’t believe this.” Hayley cried. “Thank you mum!”  
Hayley gave a hug to Francine whilst Barry sat there; confused that none of what had happened recently didn’t make a lot of sense. Did Francine want Barry to submit to her and be a slave with his girlfriend? Or did Francine want Barry to truly submit to Hayley so that she could be happy? He didn’t know and he probably would never know…

It had been a few months later from that awkward event, and Barry and Hayley had moved into their new house. It was a rainy day outside so Hayley had an idea, unable to stop thinking about it.  
“Barry…” Hayley blushed. “Would you... Mind getting on the floor please?”  
Barry was a little concerned but he did as he was told. When he got on the floor, Hayley immediately took her sandal off and waved her feet in front of his face.  
“I... Would you mind kissing them again please?” She was dark red.  
“H-Huh?” Barry questioned confused yet curious.  
“It’s just... It really turned me on.” She spoke softly.  
Barry blushed, nervous.  
“You... Liked that?” Barry asked.  
“Don’t you love my feet? O-Or did you prefer my mums?” Hayley asked.  
“They were... Sexier than yours.” Barry replied in honesty. “But…”  
Hayley tilted her head a little.  
“It’s not always about how they look.” Barry continued. “It’s what is inside that counts. I love you. I love everything about you. And that’s what makes your... Um... Feet the greatest.”  
“Oh? Why?” Hayley smiled softly.  
“Because I know you Hayley: my princess who is amazing in my eyes greatest of outshines how sexy someone else’s feet look.” He explained.  
“Awwwww!” Hayley smiled with happiness. “That is really, really sweet to hear you say!”  
She gave Barry a big, long smooch on his lips before she sat down on his stomach. She kept her feet on Barry’s face and lifted her feet a little bit off his face so that he could only see her face with her feet on either side.  
“How about you give the greatest feet in the world a bit of a worship then?” Hayley teased.  
“O-Okay love.” Barry replied smiling. “I-I can’t believe you really like this.”  
“Then afterwards, we can have a bit more worshipping of the rest of the body…” Hayley teased seductively.  
She smiled as she placed her feet back over his face, so all he could see was the greatest soles ever. She was dark red, biting her lip softly.


End file.
